


Ever at Your Service

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Crown Prince Ninomiya becomes more and more attached to Butler Ohno Satoshi





	Ever at Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is thoroughly inspired by two brilliant prompts of cute [bath](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/162792657148/my-heart-is-at-your-service-prompts) and [cake](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/167176541283/i-think-you-need-to-taste-this-for-me-the) scenes.
> 
> I was in the middle of Nano haze when writer's block hit me so hard it crushed me to pieces. Gods! This was supposed to be (a very _very_ ) simple Ohmiya cuteness, being a royalty AU from the start. Then I wanted to bring in the others. Then I ended up googling for royal family's forms of address. Then 5K words later, I didn't even know if I saved these prompts or these prompts saved me. I decided to pull this part out from the large bulk of my Nano mess and worked in some adjustments, so, Captain, you got two fics from me for your birthday this year! :)

Crown Prince Ninomiya has definitely been acting strange lately and Ohno doesn’t know what to do with it. As one of the most trusted butlers in the castle Ohno has been serving the monarch for a long while, but he is nothing special. He knows that his utmost strength is his patience. He also knows that he has been assigned to deal with the Crown Prince since His Highness has lately proven that he is not in the mood of anyone else serving him but Ohno. 

And now Ohno with a lunch tray in his hand wends his way to the west wing hall, having Majordomo Sakurai Sho’s swift steps leading the way.

Crown Prince has sent two lunch trays back to the kitchen earlier declaring that they were not to his liking. The whole kitchen went into a panicked shambles as they tried to prepare the best possible lunch for substitution. When the second servant returned from Crown Prince chamber with the full tray still in her trembling hands, Sakurai exchanged one look with Ohno and received a nod. Sakurai then ordered the cook to quickly whip up some tamagoyaki and sauted light vegetables, deciding that he should go with Ohno to deliver the tray to the Crown Prince chamber.

Sakurai doesn’t even wait for no response when he raps the Crown Prince chamber, leading Ohno to enter quielty into the room. Ohno trails behind, and after a swift check of the room, he lowers his head with a smile.

The living room part of the chamber is in chaos. The Crown Prince is currently slumps on the edge of the leather sofa, surrounded by layers and layers of fabrics around the low tables and the rest of the sofa. His Chief of Staff Lord Matsumoto and the Junior Royal Tailor Aiba are currently having a heated debate on the far corner of the room, if Ohno doesn’t mistaken in overhearing, about the fabric of certain ceremonial robe.

They all turn to see Sakurai and Ohno inching into the room, and Ohno is almost sure he hears sighs of relief coming from the two men. Sakurai however sounds exasperated when he says, “What do we have here?”

“Ask those two clowns.”Crown Prince Ninomiya looks up with a grumble and a dark look on his face as he speaks to Sakurai. But upon finding Ohno with a lunch tray behind the majordomo, the Crown Prince’s pout turns into a grin. “Is that my lunch? Finally they got it right then.”

“Your Highness,” Sakurai says with a formal neutral tone. “You are only scheduled for the fitting until 1 PM. Afterward, you must have briefed Lord Matsumoto regarding the new market law you are going to decree next week.”

The Crown Prince lets out a huff and stands from the sofa. “Aiba-chan already had what he need. I told Jun-kun how to proceed with the decree preparation already. Now, how much time do I have before I had to do what I had to do in the late afternoon?”

“You are expected in crown room at 4 in the afternoon, Your Highness.”

“Then, I expect no unnecessary disturbance until it is time to get ready for the crown room.” The Crown Prince does not even give any of them a backward glance as he walks away from the chaos. “I have that lunch in my bedroom now.”

Ohno frowns his confusion for a moment, turning to Sakurai for instruction. 

“Go ahead. Just return to the kitchen when you’re done. I will need you for dinner preparation.” Sakurai gives him a soft nudge and an approving nod.

“Yes, sir.” Ohno nods at Sakurai before walking toward the bedroom to follow the Crown Prince’s instruction.

At the entryway of the bedroom, Ohno can see that the Crown Prince is already seated by the large window sill, legs pulled to his chest, and eyes set to see the vast forest beyond. The sill has soft cushions, one of the Crown Prince’s favorite spots. 

“Your Highness,” Ohno announces and waits to stay standing at the end of entryway, unwilling to enter the room without an explicit permission. “I have your lunch tray.”

The Crown Prince doesn’t spare him a single glance, but Ohno can hear the soft rustles from across the room. And he waits longer.

For a long moment, nothing transpires in the room. There’s faint muffled talk outside the room—Ohno supposes Sakurai will continue the Crown Prince’s work with Chief Matsumoto and Aiba before vacating the living room. Moments later soft laughters can be heard from the living room and Ohno only stands there, waiting for Crown Prince to say something.

The Crown Prince finally mutters, “You’re to stay till I deem you’re done.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.” Ohno steps further into the room slowly, crossing the large carpet. He stops just a few pace from the window sill and waits again.

“I’ll have it here,” the Crown Prince says, now sitting with his legs folded. He shifts his attention entirely to Ohno. “Do they finally get the dish right?”

Ohno nods, setting the tray down in front of the Crown Prince. He lifts the small heating dome and reveals a medium serving of sliced tamagoyaki, sweet cucumber pickles, and small bowl of rice. “I hope this is to your liking, Sir.”

“Good.” There's a small smile blooming on the Crown Prince that could easily be missed if Ohno hasn't been paying attention. 

He replies with a soft nod. “I'm glad then.”

The Crown Prince looks up to meet Ohno's eyes and gives him a sweet smile this time. And Ohno is smiling as he proceeds in arranging the chopsticks closer, setting the shoyu dip, and filling small cup with warm tea.

“Have a seat over there,” the Crown Prince says, pointing to the other end of the window sill.

To have a seat? Ohno frowns in confusion. Servants are usually dismissed after they finished their service, and although the Crown Prince has said that Ohno is to stay until the lunch is done, he has thought that he was to wait by the corner of the room as usual. “Sir?”

“Sit. Over there.” The order comes a little bit harsh now, but Ohno finds the Crown Prince still has the soft smile he has before. And now he is holding the chopsticks in his hand, so he will be partaking soon, and Ohno considers that an achievement already.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Ohno nods as he answers. He still waits for the Crown Prince to partake. He slowly steps back to perch himself, barely just a little bit, on the other end of the sill. He doesn’t even allow his legs to straighten up, and waits. Folding both his hand neatly on his laps Ohno busies himself with taking view of the entire bedroom chamber.

Ohno can’t help to smile when he hears the satisfied hums from his side, soft clinks of chopsticks with the plates. Somehow he feels familiar warmth of success—one that he often feels when he manages to do his work seamlessly, especially when it concerns the known to be picky and moody Crown Prince.

“This is good,” the Crown Prince says. The praise should go to the kitchen staffs, Ohno nods, but he nods his thanks in their place. 

The Crown Prince apparently has slowed down, now partaking even slower, as he continues. “What were they thinking of bringing me grilled venison so early in the day? And there’s just too many green things in that disgusting salad.”

Ohno allows a small chuckle to escape him to show his subtle agreement.

“You do agree, right?”

“I am glad you're liking this lunch tray, Your Highness,” Ohno says politely, avoiding the further need to verbally agree or disagree swiftly.

“Tell Sho-chan to not bother with anything next time. Timing wasn't good today and I don't want to play the game this time. Just give me what I want to eat. No fuss.”

“I certainly will relay your wish, Sir.”

“Good.”

Ohno doesn't move, not when the Crown Prince has finished his meal and shifts to lean against the window frame. He hears no more muted sound outside the bedroom chambers and that would mean that Sakurai has already escorted the rest of guests out. It's barely after one o’clock in the afternoon. 

The Crown Prince will have hours to himself, but until he sends Ohno away, Ohno is to remain on the bedroom, here with him in the comfortable silence.

*

When Ohno arrives back at the kitchen with an empty tray, dizzy from hunger later--he missed lunch after all—the Head Cook gives him a pat in the shoulder and guides him straight to the servant’s dining table. Everyone is already working on the dinner preparation, especially since the meeting at the crown room will take place in few hours. Everyone also knows that this is an important meeting and might as well go on till midnight. 

The Head Cook just smiles at Ohno, saying her soft thank you for his hard work with the Crown Prince lunch. She hands him a full set of soba lunch, warm and inviting, and tells Ohno to take his time. What Ohno doesn’t expect is to find Aiba waiting for him by the table, a careful smile on his face. 

The man seems fidgety for a while, and Ohno decides to let him sort his thought, and go straight to his lunch. He doesn’t mind a company after all. He is already at half of his meal when he heard soft “Ohno-san” coming from the man sitting across of him.

He meets Aiba gaze, a question in his eyes, with mouth still busy chewing scoops of noodles. “Hm?”

“I want to apologize actually. Lunch time mostly, I supposed, was my fault. Well Matsujun’s too, of course. But I feel like I really need to apologize, so here I am.”

Ohno only blinks confusedly in return. He takes his time to finish chewing, and after a sip of water he says, “About lunch? What about it?”

“Did Nino give you trouble?” Aiba says, lowering his voice and leaning forward to catch Ohno’s gaze. 

“Trouble?” Ohno blinks partly because his confusion and also because he is never used to people’s way of calling the Crown Prince with his short name even if he knows that Aiba or Matsumoto or Sakurai have been with the crown prince since their childhood. “No. No trouble whatsoever.”

“Are you sure?” Aiba lets out a loud relief sigh. “Wait a minute. Are you really sure? Because we were certain that he’ll be giving you a hard time and it may be due to our insistence in giving him too many details about the next week ceremony preparation.” 

Ohno only nods, keeping his eyes on Aiba as the man continues, and doesn’t let anything deter him from finishing his lunch. The Head Cook seems to give him a slight bigger portion this time -- and he was starving.

“It was just a rough morning for all of us. Especially for Nino who doesn’t seem to be much more interested in the preparation. I am fully aware that he is probably better left to his own devices but Matsujun then will be—”

Ohno hums in reply.

“I know that Nino sometimes gets into his terrible mood, but it doesn’t mean that he could cause trouble, especially for you or any other innocent bystander. We are here for him after all, to help him get through this ceremony complications. And then when he is—”

Ohno finds the soba is excellent and as he tunes out to what Aiba has to say—there’s nothing to forgive, he is simply doing his duties as a butler but he lets Aiba pour out his worries. He scoops more of the soba and hums his satisfaction. He will properly reply and assure Aiba that nothing is amiss with the Crown Prince during lunch, and now that he is taking a short nap, Ohno is sure that the Crown Prince will be in better mood and behaviour later tonight.

*

Formal dinner for the whole assembly session in the crown room keeps Ohno and the rest of the palace servant fleet fully occupied. For the whole afternoon, Sakurai took the assignment to attend the Crown Prince’s and remains by side throughout the session, making sure that the Crown Prince partakes his afternoon snack and has everything he needs.

However, after dinner Sakurai will be reassigned to attend the Queen by her personal request and the task to attend The Crown Prince for the rest of tonight naturally falls to Ohno.

Ohno does quick coordination with the several servants, requesting light dinner, the cold malt beer and hot tea, and hot bath ready. He uses Sakurai’s time table so the they could conduct their tasks in time. He double checks everything. When he finishes all the preparation, Ohno return to the small butler chamber next to the assembly room, waiting for the adjourned assembly to continue and for him to be clear to take his assignment by the Crown Prince’s side. 

Sakurai stands next to him—tonight he's wearing his most formal service jacket, signifying that he is in charge of attending the queen. He simply look dashing, the most charming among the other butlers who are only wearing their best formal vest jackets.

Sakurai’s voice is soft not betraying his fixed serious expression. “Satoshi-kun, I suppose you have had everything ready for tonight.” 

Startled a bit Ohno turns to find Sakurai is staring at him with a tinge of worry. “I have everything ready. And I'll do my best, Sho-chan.”

“The Crown Prince hasn't been in his best mood and behaviors today and probably even more so after this extended meeting. I hope he is pleased with this change of assignment.”

“What do you mean?”

“He kept asking for you. And openly bemoaning the fact that he was stuck with me. There was no ill intention of course. I think he kind of misses you.”

“Misses me?”

Sakurai gives him a kind and encouraging smile. “Just take care of him tonight okay. It’s been a hard week for all of us, especially for Nino. He's been doing his very best all throughout the meeting.”

Ohno only had the chance to nod before the large door opens and the emcee announces the return of the royal family and the assembly members. Sakurai gives Ohno one last nod before they part to their respective assignments.

*

When Ohno arrives at his side, the Crown Prince turns, grinning cheekily in welcome.

Ohno has to look down to hide his smile but he manages to say. “I'll be your service tonight, Sir.”

The Crown Prince hums and nods but his attention is already focused on the preparation of the closing house speakers. Ohno takes a step back, standing slightly behind the Crown Prince’s high chair. His assignment has just begun.

The closing speaker was taking his own sweet time to deliver his speech. Ohno notices that the Crown Prince has shifted restlessly in his seat several times. He refills the water glass and tea cup few times, but aside from muttering soft thank you, the Crown Prince doesn't say anything else.

Ohno knows that no matter how distracted the Crown Prince is he is listening intently -- and this time he has to agree that the speaker is taking too long in summarizing everything. But Ohno keeps his expression neutral and his focus on the Crown Prince. If this is going to take all night then he will be by the Crown Prince’s side all night.

With his eyes half cast down, Ohno still has the chance to observe the room furtively. He spots Sakurai standing behind the Queen, and some familiar faces, his fellow butlers, around the tables. Almost every senior butler are in the room right now, attending their Lords and Ladies. This assembly meeting is an important event after all.

Before anything, Ohno first sees the speaker putting down his thick speech paper and he is instinctively ready. When he hears the Crown Prince’s soft sigh, he is already in alert.

The emcee—with also obvious relief -- announces that the session for tonight has ended and for everyone to stand up in respect of the royal family exiting the room. 

At times like this Ohno can see that the Crown Prince is heavily relieved. It is the most handy privilege because the royal family will exit the room and has the first chance to retreat to their chambers. The salute and a proper bow are given and starting from the Queen and then the Crown Prince and Royal Princess. 

Ohno notices the Crown Prince pushes himself off his high chair with difficulty. The Crown Prince is visibly—perhaps only to Ohno, but still—limp when he starts to make his way out of room. Ohno has just taken a step forward to offer a hand, or any assistance the Crown Prince might need when he hears a hiss.

“Don't.”

Ohno gives a slight nod and returns to his place, one step behind the Crown Prince.

The Royal Family along with their respective butlers exit the crown room, going straight to retire in chambers. They come to a halt at the intersection of the Royal Family Wing. The butlers at this stage take steps forward, bowing deeply with courtesy, just as their traditional training requires them. But the Queen takes a step forward, giving her son and daughter a kiss, murmuring her thanks.

Ohno catches the rising blush on the Crown Prince’s cheek as he bows his grace for the Queen, bidding her goodnight.

Then they walk back to the Crown Prince chamber slowly as Ohno follows the prince’s pace in silence. The limping is even more obvious now that the Crown Prince doesn't need to cover it for anyone.

By the time they arrive at the chamber, Ohno immediately goes to the prince’s side to help him disrobe. Not voicing that the Crown Prince looks absolutely tired and rather pale, he says, “I suppose you would want to go take your bath immediately, Sir.”

“Yes.”

In the bathing chamber, the Crown Prince lets put a loud relief sigh as he submerges half his body into the warm scented water, his eyes closed comfortably. Ohno just stands by the sink as he waits, pleased that the prince’s face look immediately better.

“Why don’t you get in?” The Crown Prince suggests without opening his eyes. “The water is warm, and you must be freezing given this weather.” 

“Sir?” Ohno croaks, freezing in his post.

One of his eyes cracks open, and the Crown Prince’s voice is warm and wicked and amused. “You’ve seen me naked a countless time.” 

Ohno flounders, flushed from the steam and the out of the blue invitation. “But you’re a prince, Your Highness.” He scarcely knows where it is appropriate to look. More than other time, this time feels different—and since Ohno doesn’t know what the exact difference is he supposes he might as well just be silent about it.

The Crown Prince laughs softly at Ohno’s stuttered response, even if Ohno does not intend to entertain, and they feel the sound rumble right through his bones. His stomach flutters.

“Would it ease your mind if I made it into an order?”

Ohno’s breath hitches before he hesitantly nods. An order is an order after all.

“Well then. Get in here, Oh-chan. That’s an order,” the Crown Prince says, a shy sly smile on his face. “I need a cushion.”

The sound of his nickname, so rare falling out of the Crown Prince’s lips, brings Ohno an insurmountable of joy. An order is an order, he reminds himself, and if he is to be a cushion for the Crown Prince in the inviting bathtub then he should be one.

He turns to set aside his clothes, folded everything neatly by the chair, leaving his breeches on just out of politeness, and walks to the bathtub. Ohno finds the Crown Prince—thankfully not staring at his awkwardness because the Crown Prince only wants a back cushion, Ohno tells himself that, since his back must be in pain right now—curled forward, hugging his own folded legs with his eyes closed, waiting.

“Pardon me Your Highness,” Ohno softly says.

When the Crown Prince only curls tighter Ohno quickly arranges his back to lean against the corner of the bathtub. He holds his sigh because the water feels very nice. The Crown Prince senses that Ohno has settled behind him so he slowly uncurls from his folded form and slides his way into the bath. He straightens his legs on the floor of the tub with his back flushed against Ohno's chest.

Ohno lets the prince wriggle his best position before settling in quietly, his breathing calm. And only then he asks. “Anything else, Your Highness?”

The prince doesn’t answer and Ohno lets him be. The steam from the bath begins to enclose them both, the heat sending Ohno a little bit dizzy, trying hard to stay focus and alert with the Crown Prince’s back leaning against his chest.

Ohno forces himself to ask; he’s here to serve after all. “Or do you want me to massage your back, Sir?”

“You're not good with massage. That last time I got sore back in the evening and you squeezed so hard I'm all bruised in the morning.”

“My apology.”

“You already apologized, mind you. But I don't want another massage. Just stay still I want to enjoy this moment.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ohno falls into silence again and allows the Crown Prince take as much time as he desired. He doesn't know what to say and it's increasingly difficult to concentrate when the heat is enveloping them and all.

But the Crown Prince doesn’t want anything else.

After the bath Ohno helps the Crown Prince dries himself, changing into his comfortable pajamas. He then quickly divests his wet breeches and gets dressed, slipping back in his butler uniform almost in record time.

Back in the bedroom, the Crown Prince doesn’t seem wanting to make his way any faster with the sleep preparation, just waiting patiently and quietly for Ohno to finish preparing the bed.

“Oh-chan”

“Yes, Sir?” 

“No breakfast tomorrow. Just coffee.” The order is delivered in a soft voice and almost inaudible. The Crown Prince slips under the thick soft blanket before giving Ohno his back and his final order of the night in almost whisper. “And stay a while.”

*

Ohno sips his hot tea slowly, pecking through his vanilla scones—a handsome reward from the Head Chef for having the Crown Prince not returning his food for two weeks in the row. His afternoon tea break will not last long, but it’s a luxury he intends to enjoy to its fullest.

The rest of the butlers have their break after the royal family finished their lunch and has then retired to their respective position or work in the late afternoon. Ohno in the other hand has to accompany Sakurai with the Crown Prince for an extended meeting. Sakurai was dismissed when the Crown Prince finally retired to his bedroom chamber, and without a doubt Ohno knows that the first thing Sakurai will do is to have lunch. Meanwhile, Ohno has to stay and arrange the prince’s attire for the night Ball until the Crown Prince sends him away for the afternoon. 

In a way it’s much more like a good turn of events, since now Ohno can have the butler quarter in the kitchen to himself and enjoy the quiet for a while.

The Crown Prince has been, in lack of better word, clingy lately.

Ohno has noticed this for a while, especially ever since the Crown Prince return from his obligatory a month long visit to the land of their neighbor as a diplomatic envoy. While there’s no harm done to the Crown Prince—Ohno is sure of that, simply because everyone is so sure about it, and who he is to question the higher ups--there’s been a slight difference in the way the Crown Prince behavior lately.

The Crown Prince is aloof if not serious in terms of carrying royal duties. He is often criticized for not showing open interest on Royal affairs, if anything. But to Ohno’s knowledge, the Crown Prince is very competent in what he’s working on, be it leisure activities or official duties. And when it’s time for private activities, the Crown Prince closes himself in his royal chamber and plays alone—although there’s always a piano and a chess set and his closest friends, limited to Sakurai, Aiba, and Lord Matsumoto. 

Back in teenage years, the Crown Prince often asked him to stay in the room, and Ohno would sit there in the corner chair, dozing mostly, or just spaced out, waiting for the Crown Prince to give him an order. Now, he is even more often asked to accompany the Crown Prince for the important affairs. But lately, it’s mostly the Crown Prince asking him to, again, stay in the room, just being a quiet company.

Ohno still doesn’t know how what have changed, what have happened back when the prince was away. But as he sat there in the quiet kitchen, in that exact moment, Ohno remembers the way the Crown Prince sometimes flushes if he receives open affection from his family, how the Crown Prince snickers in delight when he finds something amusing, and how he often stares intensely at Ohno with an unreadable questions

*

The Crown Prince is not in a good mood this morning, so Ohno patiently pours him half cups of coffee, mostly keeping the intake of caffeine at healthy level. The Head Cook has prepared some extravagant breakfast—even if Nino has said that he is not to have breakfast. Some omelet, egg sandwich, and (the one thing that the cook hasn’t learned, because it was a true mistake, but Ohno doesn’t have the heart to tell her that) bacon.

Ohno has just finished arranging all the breakfast at the dining table of the Crown Prince chamber when there’s a series of insistent knock on the chamber door. 

The prince, who is currently bleary trying to read documents, still in his oversized white sleep shirt, feet folded in a large chair, lets out an audible sigh. “It’s too early for this, really.”

Ohno only moves to stand closer to the Crown Prince, waiting for instruction.

“Go ahead. Let that persistent man in,” the Crown Prince says. “He’s not going to let this go until he talks to me anyway.”

“As you wish, Sir,” Ohno says with a bow. 

At the door, Ohno meets Lord Matsumoto, already dressed for the day, complete with his outdoor jacket draped in his hand. 

“Morning, Ohno-san,” the man greets him with a polite smile. “I believe our dear Crown Prince is expecting me.”

Ohno nods, knowing that Lord Matsumoto must know that the Crown Prince is already grumbling about being disturbed so early in the morning. “May I take your coat, Sir?”

“Is he still having breakfast?” Lord Matsumoto hands Ohno his coat and gestures for Ohno to lead the way inside the chamber.

Ohno puts the coat in his arm, and moves further into the room. “Mostly coffee, Sir. Would you want to join him?”

“I’ll say no to him joining me, but he’ll just impose,” the Crown Prince says, cutting whatever Lord Matsumoto’s answer is. “Just get him a plate.”

“Good morning, Your Highness. It’s good to see you in a true good mood today,” Lord Matsumoto says, bowing deeply when he gets to the table. “I see you have already awake and ready to face this long day.”

“Oh, shut up. You are purposely sending this document only this morning so there’s no other option than me catching up with all this right now.”

Ohno moves swiftly to prepare plates for Lord Matsumoto, moving the cart to his side since the Crown Prince will not partake any of the breakfast. 

“Eggs sandwich, Sir? And we have bacon today.”

“Oh, Nino, look at all this food wasted just because you are not having them.”

“The kitchen knows that I don’t ask for any of this. It’s not my fault if they keep sending these here,” The Crown Prince replies petulantly, his eyes still fixed on the documents in his hand. “I need another 10 minutes before I finish this. That’s how much time for you to have breakfast, Jun-kun.”

Lord Matsumoto grins happily when he turns to Ohno. “You heard him. Full course for me, Ohno-san. I haven’t had proper breakfast, and good food is not to be wasted.”

The Crown Prince only snorts from his seat. 

After he cleaned the plates of Lord Matsumoto, serving more coffee for both men, Ohno is dismissed from the dining room. Then, he leads the carts of breakfast out of the chamber and goes back to the kitchen. The Head Cook is going to give him more reward this afternoon for a breakfast well done, Ohno tells himself with a satisfied smile.

*

The night is still young, and for once the Crown Prince appears to be in better mood. There is no more meeting for tonight. All that needs to be done today has been done, and anything else is for tomorrow. Ohno doesn’t want to hope for anything—so he doesn’t, but he has hope that tonight will run smooth. After a light family dinner, the Crown Prince returns to his chamber to have dessert. 

Ohno pours the wine first and then proceed to pour wine before serving an exquisite slice of red velvet layer cake with cream cheese frosting. 

Ohno has just turned back to the Crown Prince’s side, when he hears him says, “I think you need to taste this for me.” 

His eyes are staring at the plate with reservation before he shoves the exquisite cake in Ohno’s direction.

Ohno blinks confusedly. “Sir?” 

“What, you’d rather your Crown Prince be poisoned?”

“Of course not, Sir,” Ohno says quickly. Yet he is still hesitant, not when this is out of everything he has ever studied or memorized from the butler books of rules. It is the Crown Prince’s insistent and demanding look that prompts Ohno to take a mouthful of the cake, only for him to practically melt in bliss. It is truly amazing, nothing like the delicious scones the Head Cook have been giving him; this is entirely a different cake. “Oh Gods.”

The Crown Prince is studying Ohno’s reaction very closely and frowns at Ohno’s short response. He takes the spoon out of Ohno’s grip, and breaks another piece. “Just to be safe. Sit, just sit for a while, will you. And taste this once again. Does it has bitterness in any way?” 

Ohno has no other choice but to comply, sliding to perch onto the chair next to the Crown Prince’s. He wants to reach for the dessertspoon but the Crown Prince’s faster, and he already holds it firmly in front of Ohno’s mouth, leaving Ohno with no choice but to take another bite.

It _is_ truly amazing and Ohno barely catches himself before he clears his throat and says, “Gods. Yes. I - er - I think it’s fine, Sir.” 

“Really?”

Ohno only nod, still savoring the aftertaste of rich sweetness lingered in his mouth. He reaches to take the used spoon from the plate, turning to reach for to the spare dessertspoon on the far corner of the table and presents a clean dessertspoon for the Crown Prince to use.

The Crown Prince is still staring at Ohno, but with a fonder expression this time.

“You should try a sip of the wine too.” 

“Sir?” This time Ohno is more prepared at the invitation. “Sir, I don’t think that’s—”

“It just occurred to me that if they want to poison me, then they would do it with the wine instead of the cake.”

The Crown Prince’s reason this time is no more convincing than his first, but Ohno obliges and waits. 

“Here,” the Crown Prince slides his wine glass in front of Ohno.

Ohno takes the offered glass, inhales, and then takes a small sip. The rich flavor explodes in this tongue for he has never tasted the best of their kingdom wine. This one is totally different from all the cheap malt and wine he has ever tasted, and Ohno can barely hold his moan this time. 

The Crown Prince is smiling right now, his eyebrows raised in appreciation. “How’s that?”

“Sir, I think this is fine too.”

The Crown Prince hums in consideration before he says, “Maybe we should wait a few minutes. Maybe it’s going to take longer for the poison to get into your system and knock you down.”

The taste of the wine still lingers in his tongue. Ohno knows that this is a simple trick; he’s not thick. Yet the kindness and the playful jabs of the Crown Prince are not something he ever thought he would be privileged of. He then does the one thing he never thought he would have done in front of the Crown Prince. He _giggles_.

The Crown Prince seems to be surprised, and amused at the same time, before a smile blooms beautifully on his face. “Oh-chan, you’re giggling.”

Ohno doesn’t even regard the voice in his head saying that all these are against all the rules in the butler books of rules. It just feels right to express his amusement in front of the Crown Prince. And he returns the Crown Prince’s smile with one of his genuine grin. “Why yes, Sir. I am.”

*

It doesn’t even occur to Ohno—not until few days later when he is having his quiet afternoon tea time—that what happened with dessert night was practically a date, with Crown Prince basically feeding him delicacies off his plate, making Ohno finished all the dish. 

Finding himself smiling over his own deduction, Ohno supposes this trend will continue. Sakurai now assigns Ohno for more assignments with the Crown Prince, occasionally praising Ohno for bringing smiles back to the Crown Prince’s face. Ohno also begins to meet Aiba and Matsumoto more often as he spends more and more assignments in attending the Crown Prince. 

The Head Cook has been utterly confused to find the Crown Prince starting to order more and more dessert but she doesn't protest much.

Ohno reminds himself that he is here in the palace to perform his duties as a butler. He is confident that he will continue performing his service as he is deemed to do—and if he is also rewarded by the Crown Prince’s soft looks, his teasing, and his odd cute requests, then Ohno is more than content.


End file.
